Willman
Willman '''(Willy) is the main protagonist in the series. He is a member of the Vault and the leader of Team Willy in the current time period of 2024, the decree of K.I.'s absolute rule. He involuntarily traveled back into the past, stating it was Sid's intention to travel in the past. He met Trav, and formed an alliance with him there. He was, at one point, best friends with Sid, until they were both injected with the CPES serum, Sid's personality changed, turned darker, and he turned on Willy, attempting to not only destroy his life but the man who created him, Edward Reid. He is a composed and intelluctual young man who values his friends above all else. Once he has his mind set on something, he will do whatever it takes to see it through to the end. He also hates to lose, absolutely. Willman is known for his athletic prowess. His "mental game" is something he trained vigorously. Naturally before the syrium was injected to him, he was already a super-star level athlete. Being known for his jumping and running ability. Willman has learned to keep himself calm, even when he is losing (which he REALLY hates). You would think he is a cocky type person, but he is actually just confident. Quotes - "Good Game" "Look's like I will have to take my game to the next level." "I'm the best." "Watch this, trav." Powers and Abilities As a purely physical fighter, he has many techniques with his body as his ultimate and only weapon. Willy has immense physical strength, able to easily shatter stone and steel with his bare hands. His speed, at its peak in Aura Release, he is able to surpass mach 5 speed, with the physical strength, stamina, and willpower to back him up. He is able to go toe to toe with the best at physical combat, however he is severely lacking in long range tactics. '''Aura Release xxx% - Willy's signature ability. Willy has the ability to surpass the limits of his body by drawing out his dormant power that is normally shut off by the brain subconciously as to protect the body from self inflicted harm. All of Willy's physical traits, correspondant to the percentage used to amplify his abilities, increase all areas of speed, strength, agility, endurance, stamina, etc. However, this ability, while Willy's strength, is also his weakness. Due to the amount of stress on his body, his heart rate reaches levels that are normally fatal. Due to Willy's increased endurance as a hybrid mutant, he is able to withstand this more than normal humans, allowing him the gateway to this technique. The higher he goes, the higher the risk, as even 200% is shown as lifestakingly brutal. Justice Cannon - Willy's long range attack. Willy charges pure Aura energy from his fingertips, and unleashes up to five beams of guided energy waves aimed for the target. He is able to guide and direct them after release, so it is possible to strike with pinpoint accuracy. The destructive power of this technique is enough to pierce through a human with ease. This technique takes a long time to charge, and drains a lot of his Aura, so he uses it sparingly. White Bullet - Willy charges up all of his might into one hand, abruptly swinging his arm forth, summoning a brutal shockwave that has the potential to desolate an area for a mile, depending on the power used. Only usable up to 300%+. First Appearance *Chapter 1 - Homecoming Attributes *Gender - Male *Age - 17 *Eye Color - Hazel *Hair Color - Dark brown *Height - 5'9 *Weight - 143 lbs Category:Characters